Measurement devices that use hydrostatic pressure for determining a level of a liquid in a tank are known in the art.
For instance, from document U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,023 B2 a method and system for level measurement of a liquid in containers is known.
The known method and system provides the level of a liquid in containers by determining different pressure values in a suction pipe during at least one cycle of suction and non-suction of a liquid from a container by means of a pump.
The main problem of the known method and corresponding system resides in that the pressure values determined, in particular during the suction, can be not stable so as to cause errors on the level measurement.
A further problem of the known method and corresponding system resides in that the measurement of the level is of incremental type, being based on determining the liquid consumed by means of the pump when activated.
Applicant, in general, has noted that known prior art do not effectively solve the problem of using in an optimised way the hydrostatic pressure for determining a level of a liquid in a tank.